


Comforting

by Nipan



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Cuddling, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad, wraith is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan





	Comforting

They heard her soft footsteps first, picked up on the way the gait seemed off, confused. They turned slightly towards the sound, waiting patiently while worry attempted to squeeze into their soul.

 

“Bloth.”

 

 _Bloth_. The name the other contestants had given them, shorter than Bloodhound, they supposed, but just as pointless. A title. It was meaningless to them, thought titles and names seemed to be so much more important to the others.

 

“Bloth.”

 

Bloodhound stood quickly from where they sat, catching Wraith as she stumbled into their arms, shaking. She was cold. Colder than usual, and she was crying. Today’s game had been especially taxing, brutal would perhaps be a better description for it.

 

Scooping Wraith up in their arms, Bloodhound sat themselves in the grass beneath the tree again, pulling the woman close. “Shhhh  _ást,_ ” they murmured gently, falling silent as Wraith hid her face in their chest, fingers gripping their jacket tightly as if she were afraid they would vanish.

 

“I’m frightened, Bloth,” Wraith whispered once she’d calmed enough, staring up at them with those unseeing eyes. Whenever she lost touch with the void, she would also lose her sight. They knew the voices were eating at her every moment of every day, they never slept, they were always fighting her for control. “I’m so tired… Of everything. Of the death, the uncertainty, the unknowing… I don’t even know who I am. Where I’m from. Why those people did what they did to me… Why do I kill so much…?”

 

Bloodhound was silent as the words spilled from the woman in their arms, the hunter leaning forwards to rest their chin on Wraith’s head, sighing softly. “Calm, Almeta,” they murmured gently, gloved hand reaching up to gently pry one of Wraith’s from their jacket. “You are in control, not the voices. What is unknown will come to light.”

 

The trembling began to subside at Bloodhound’s soothing, the hunter gently rubbing little circles into the back of the hand they held. “You will find out what happened, you will find out who you are, but for now,” Bloodhound reached over to brush black bangs from Wraith’s face with a caring gentleness, “for now you are Almeta. You are a warrior, but you are also my treasure.”

 

Wraith hiccuped out a sigh, her gaze a little more focused on them now as they spoke to her in their native language, soothing her fears as they’d learned to. “Do not fear, Almeta,” they murmured softly. “You aren’t alone anymore… I will take care of you.”


End file.
